wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Tim Botsford: Neighborhood Assistant/Transcript
Narrator says AH, YES, ANOTHER SUNNY DAY IN THE CITY, AND Mr. BOTSFORD AND BECKY ARE AT THE PARK FOR A CAREFREE DAY OF FUN. Becky says OOH, DAD, CAN WE FLY A KITE? Botsford chuckling A group of kids fly their kites in the distance Mr. Botsford says I DON'T THINK SO - NOT WITH THOSE THORNY ROSE BUSHES SO CLOSE. music A rose with a thorn on its stem appears from across the river animal cry Mr. Botsford asks DID YOU HEAR THAT? Becky says YEAH, I DID HEAR THAT! AND IT'S COMING FROM OVER THERE! Plays They run towards a tree and look up. Mr. Botsford says PRICKLY PETE, THE TOWN'S PRIZED PORCUPINE!? A brown porcupine with an eyepatch squeals Becky says DON'T WORRY, LITTLE GUY, WE'LL SAVE YOU! Mr. Botsford says I DON'T THINK SO, BECKY; MM-MM, TOO DANGEROUS. Becky says DAD, PETE NEEDS US. PLEASE LET ME CLIMB THE TREE. I CAN DO THIS. sigh Mr. Botsford says OKAY, BECKY. I GUESS IF I REALLY KEEP AN EYE ON YOU. I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M ALLOWING THIS! He dresses her in a large helmet and padding equipment Mr. Botsford exclaims OKAY... GET SERIOUS. Becky starts her climb up the tree. Mr. Botsford exclaims CAREFUL NOW, CAREFUL NOW! I'M HERE FOR YOU; BE BRAVE! Becky climbs up the tree. She sees the porcupine and says HI, PETE, NEED A LIFT? Mr. Botsford says DON'T GET DISTRACTED! DON'T LET ANYTHING DISTRACT YOU! THINK ABOUT YOUR MOTHER! Becky holds Pete in her hand and says SEE, I TOLD YOU IT WAS EASY! Mr. Botsford says OH, I'D BETTER ASSIST HER. He walks towards Becky. Becky loses her balance and shouts NO, NO, NO, DAD! DAD, DON'T! PETE!! Pete flies out of her hands Mr. Botsford says I'VE GOT YA, LITTLE BUDDY! He dives on the ground to catch Pete. The porcupine lands on top of his head Becky asks DAD, WHY DID YOU DO THAT? Mr. Botsford says BECKY, I'M YOUR FATHER, AND ONE OF MY JOBS IS TO PROTECT YOU AND KEEP YOU SAFE. Becky and Bob walk up to Mr. Botsford and says DAD, I'M GETTING OLDER; I CAN CLIMB A TREE WITHOUT YOUR HELP. I CAN DO A LOT OF THINGS WITHOUT YOUR HELP. Mr. Botsford asks WHAT ARE YOU SAYING? Becky says I GUESS I'M SAYING I WISH YOU WOULD STOP HELPING ME SO MUCH. Mr. Botsford says OH, WELL, SINCE HELPING MY CHILDREN IS HOW I SPEND MOST OF MY TIME, WHAT DO YOU SUGGEST I DO INSTEAD OF HELPING YOU? Becky mutters UMM, MAYBE YOU COULD HELP OTHER PEOPLE - YOU KNOW, PEOPLE WHO NEED IT. Mr. Botsford says OKAY, I WILL. I'LL FIND PEOPLE IN THE NEIGHBOURHOOD WHO NEED MY HELP. I'LL BE TIM BOTSFORD, He sings NEIGHBOURHOOD ASSISTANT! An image flashes of Mr. Botsford in a superhero costume with Pete on one shoulder and an eagle flying above his head He sings I MADE UP THIS SONG. Plays Images flash of the Neighbourhood Assistant trying to help people. He dumps a pool of water on a man watering his garden. Another image shows a man at the beach putting on sunscreen. Neighbourhood Assistant blocks out the sun with a giant metal ball. The scene changes to Chuck driving a truck through a fence An Employee runs out screaming GIVE ME BACK MY TRUCK! thud Word Girl stops the truck with her foot and shouts HOLD IT RIGHT THERE! Mr. Botsford pops out of a sewer drain and says INDEED! HOLD IT - RIGHT THERE! Word Girl stammers YEAH...! WH-WHAT? Chuck steps out of the truck and says WORD GIRL! AND... UM, WHO ARE YOU? Mr. Botsford says OH, I'M TIM BOTSFORD, NEIGHBOURHOOD ASSISTANT, AND I'M HERE TO ASSIST WORD GIRL. HI, WORD GIRL. Word Girl says UH, HI. BUT NO NEED, SIR! CAPTAIN HUGGY FACE AND I HAVE THIS UNDER CONTROL! Mr. Botsford says OH, SO... ARE YOU SURE? 'CAUSE I GOT NOWHERE TO BE. Word Girl says OH, YEAH, I'VE DEFEATED CHUCK LOTS OF TIMES. IT'S EASY. Chuck says WORD GIRL, THIS NICE MAN OFFERS TO HELP YOU STOP A DANGEROUS SUPERVILLAIN, AND YOU TELL HIM TO GET LOST? Mr. Botsford walks away and says NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, I WILL JUST... NOT HELP, I GUESS. sigh Huggy says AHH. Word Girl says YOU KNOW, NOW THAT I THINK ABOUT IT, HUGGY AND I REALLY COULD USE YOUR HELP. Mr. Botsford exclaims REALLY? ARE YOU KIDDING? OH, MY GOSH, OH, MY GOSH, OH, MY GOSH! Chuck says THAT WAS REALLY NICE OF YOU, WORD GIRL. Word Girl says THANKS, CHUCK. OKAY, HERE'S WHAT I'M THINKING. WHILE CHUCK AND I HAVE OUR BIG BATTLE, YOU STAND OVER TO THE SIDE. AND WHEN THE POLICE COME, YOU CAN TELL THEM WHAT HAPPENED! Mr. Botsford exclaims A BIG BATTLE? THAT SOUNDS WAY TOO DANGEROUS. Word Girl says NO, IT'S OKAY! I'M A SUPERHERO. Mr. Botsford says YOU'RE ALSO JUST A KID AND BATTLING VILLAINS IS DANGEROUS BUSINESS. I'LL TAKE CARE OF THIS. He walks up to Chuck and says EXCUSE ME, CHARLES? YOU GIVE ME THE KEYS TO THAT FOOD TRUCK BEFORE SOMEONE GETS HURT. Chuck says FIRST, LET ME ASK YOU SOMETHING. DO YOU HAVE SUPERPOWERS? Mr. Botsford says WELL, I'M SUPER HELPFUL. AND I'M SUPER FRIENDLY. Chuck says BUT NO SUPERPOWERS, RIGHT? Mr. Botsford says UHHH... NO ON THE SUPERPOWERS, NO. Chuck says GOOD. chuckling He pulls out his condiment gun and shoots a beam of mustard at the heroes. Mr. Botsford says WHOOP! HU-HO, HELLO! OH MY, DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING. chuckling Chuck says SO LONG! THANKS FOR ALL THE HELP! He drives away. laughter Mr. Botsford says WOO. SORRY, WORD GIRL. I'M NOT A HUNDRED PERCENT SURE I CAN SAY I ASSISTED YOU. Word Girl says SURE YOU CAN. THE WORD ASSIST MEANS TO HELP IN SOME WAY OR LEND A HAND. FOR EXAMPLE, HUGGY IS MY SIDEKICK. SO, WHETHER WE'RE FIGHTING CRIME OR CLEANING UP OUR SECRET HIDEOUT, I CAN ALWAYS COUNT ON HIM TO HELP OR ASSIST ME TO GET THE JOB DONE. AND EVEN THOUGH CHUCK GOT AWAY, YOU TRIED TO PROTECT ME, AND I REALLY APPRECIATE THAT. Mr. Botsford says THANK YOU, WORD GIRL. YOUR DEFINITION OF THE WORD ASSIST MAKES ME WANT TO ASSIST YOU EVEN MORE. Word Girl says OH, YOU DON'T - Mr. Botsford says I DON'T MIND. YOU CAN EXPECT TO SEE A LOT MORE OF TIM BOTSFORD, NEIGHBOURHOOD ASSISTANT. AND, YOU KNOW, RIGHT NOW I THINK WE COULD USE AN ASSIST GETTING OUT OF THIS MUSTARD. Plays The Narrator says LATER, AT THE BOTSFORDS' HOUSE... TJ sits at the kitchen table writing in his notebook. Mr. Botsford stands in the doorway and says HMMM, THAT PENCIL IS GETTING A LITTLE DULL FOR MY LIKING! He jumps onto the ceiling and grabs the pencil. He places it in a pencil sharpener and hands it back to TJ. It is much much smaller. Becky sits on the couch reading. She sighs UGH, THIS IS GETTING OUT OF HAND. Huggy says AH AH AH. Mr. Botsford says HELLO, BECKY. Becky says HI, DAD. Mr. Botsford says SO, I SEE YOU'RE WORKING ON SOME HOMEWORK THERE. Becky says THAT'S RIGHT! Mr. Botsford says WELL, DON'T WORRY, BECKY, I WILL NOT TRY TO HELP YOU. Becky says ACTUALLY, I WAS HOPING YOU COULD HELP ME WITH SOMETHING. Mr. Botsford says WHAT IS IT?! I'LL DO ANYTHING! Becky says THIS BOOKMARK HAS A RIP IN IT. She holds up a green bookmark and continues MAYBE YOU COULD TAPE IT UP SO I DON'T GET A PAPER CUT. Mr. Botsford says A PAPER CUT! gasp NOPE, NOPE, NOPE, STOP RIGHT THERE, TIM. BETTER NOT. YOU WERE RIGHT BEFORE; YOU'RE GROWING UP. IT'S TIME I LET YOU FLY FREE. THAT'S WHY I'VE BEEN ASSISTING PEOPLE WHO NEED MY HELP. LIKE TODAY, I EVEN HELPED WORD GIRL. Becky says YEAH, I DON'T THINK YOU SHOULD HELP WORD GIRL. Mr. Botsford exclaims WAIT A MINUTE; FIRST YOU DON'T WANT ME TO HELP YOU, NOW YOU DON'T WANT ME TO HELP WORD GIRL? Becky says I JUST MEANT THAT SHE ALREADY HAS CAPTAIN HUGGY FACE TO ASSIST HER, SO... Mr. Botsford says BECKY, WORD GIRL NEVER TOLD ME SHE DIDN'T WANT MY HELP. YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SAID THAT. NOW, IF YOU'LL EXCUSE ME, I CAN HEAR FROM WHERE I'M STANDING THAT YOUR MOTHER NEEDS A FRESH ERASER. The scene changes to Chuck driving his stolen food truck. He parks in front of a Taco Truck and runs up with his condiment ray gun Word Girl flies in and exclaims STEP AWAY FROM THE TACO TRUCK, CHUCK! Chuck says WORD GIRL! Word Girl says FIRST A SUSHI TRUCK, NOW A TACO TRUCK? WHY ARE YOU STEALING FOOD TRUCKS? Chuck says BECAUSE THEY'RE DOING IT ALL WRONG! A FOOD TRUCK SHOULD SELL SANDWICHES, NOT SUSHI OR TACOS OR NOODLES. He quickly adds OH, BY THE WAY, I ALSO STOLE A NOODLE TRUCK. Word Girl says IF YOU WANT TO PREVENT PEOPLE FROM EATING SUSHI OR TACOS OR NOODLES, YOU SHOULD JUST OPEN UP A FOOD TRUCK THAT SELLS SANDWICHES. Chuck says WORD GIRL, I AM WAY AHEAD OF YOU. SAY HELLO TO CHUCK, THE EVIL SANDWICH-MAKING TRUCK! WHAT DO YOU THINK, HUH? A Grey Truck covered in sandwiches drives up on the street. From the truck, Chuck's Mom calls out DO WE HAVE A CUSTOMER, CHUCKIE BOO? Chuck says NO, MA. IT'S JUST WORD GIRL, NOT A CUSTOMER, ALL RIGHT? Chuck's Mom says OH, FORGET IT THEN. Word Girl says WAIT, IS THAT YOUR MOM ASSISTING YOU? Chuck sighs and says YEAH... Word Girl says HMM, HOW'S THAT GOING? Chuck says NOT GOOD. YOU KNOW, SHE THINKS I CAN'T DO ANYTHING BY MYSELF. Chuck's Mom says CHUCKIE, I WASHED THE GRILL FOR YA! Word Girl sighs and says I KNOW HOW THAT IS. I'M HAVING THE SAME PROBLEM WITH - Mr. Botsford runs in between Word Girl and Chuck He sings TIM BOTSFORD NEIGHBOURHOOD ASSISTANT! Chuck's Mom says CHUCKIE, I CAN'T FIND THE MAYO! Chuck sighs and says COULD YOU GUYS EXCUSE ME FOR A SECOND? I'LL BE RIGHT OUT FOR OUR BATTLE. Word Girl says I'LL BE HERE! Chuck says MA, IT'S ON THE SHELF, I TOLD YOU! YOU'RE EMBARRASSING ME WHEN I BATTLE! Chuck's Mom calls out WHAT SHELF, CHUCKIE? THERE'S 100 SHELVES HERE! Word Girl says SO, YOU'RE HERE... AGAIN. Mr. Botsford says RIGHT?! AND JUST IN TIME TO ASSIST YOU WHILE YOU BATTLE CHUCK. Word Girl says ACTUALLY, HUGGY AND I WOULD LIKE TO HANDLE THIS ONE ON OUR OWN. Mr. Botsford says BUT BEFORE WE DEFEAT CHUCK, I WANT YOU TO PUT THIS ON. Word Girl places a purple helmet on Word Girl’s head She looks confused and asks A BIKE HELMET? YOU MEAN I SHOULD PUT IT ON TOP OF THIS HELMET? Mr. Botsford says SAFETY EQUIPMENT DOESN'T JUST LOOK COOL; IT PREVENTS YOU FROM GETTING HURT. Word Girl says COME ON NOW, I - Chuck says I'M BACK! laughter WHO WANTS MUSTARD?! laughter He points his ray gun and shoots Word Girl screams AHHHHH! OH... She looks down at her uniform to see a small glob of mustard Word Girl asks IS THAT IT? Chuck groans MOM, WHY IS THERE NO MUSTARD IN MY CONDIMENT RAY?! Chuck's Mom explains I USED IT TO FILL THE CONDIMENT TRAYS! Chuck says WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT? Chuck's Mom responds I THOUGHT WE MIGHT BE BUSY! Chuck says WHY WOULD WE BE BUSY, WE HAVEN'T HAD A... He walks back to the sandwich truck Mr. Botsford says WORD GIRL, YOU LOOK UPSET ABOUT SOMETHING. IS IT ME? YOU CAN TELL ME IF IT'S ME. JUST SAY IF IT'S ME. YES OR NO, IS IT - Word Girl exclaims YES! EVERY TIME YOU TRY TO HELP ME DO MY JOB, YOU END UP PREVENTING ME FROM DOING MY JOB! Mr. Botsford says I'M PREVENTING YOU FROM DOING YOUR JOB? Word Girl explains YES! SEE, THE WORD PREVENT MEANS TO KEEP SOMETHING FROM HAPPENING. FOR EXAMPLE, IF CHUCK IS ABOUT TO COMMIT A CRIME, BUT HUGGY AND I STOP HIM BEFORE HE CAN DO IT, YOU SAY WE PREVENTED THE CRIME. Mr. Botsford says AND TIM BOTSFORD IS THERE TO ASSIST! Word Girl says NO! YOU'RE NOT ASSISTING. YOU THINK YOU ARE, WHICH IS NICE, BUT WHEN YOU HELP ME WITH STUFF I DON'T NEED HELP WITH, YOU END UP PREVENTING ME FROM PREVENTING A CRIME! Mr. Botsford says HMM, I THINK I GET WHAT YOU'RE SAYING, WORD GIRL. WHEN I TRY TO HELP SOMEONE WITH SOMETHING THEY DON'T REALLY NEED HELP WITH, IT'S NOT REALLY HELP. Word Girl says YES! Mr. Botsford says THIS IS PROBABLY WHY MY DAUGHTER BECKY ASKED ME TO STOP HELPING HER! Word Girl says YES. AND THE THING IS, YOUR DAUGHTER REALLY DOES WANT YOUR HELP! Mr. Botsford asks SHE DOES?! Word Girl says BUT ONLY WITH THINGS SHE ACTUALLY NEEDS HELP WITH, NOT WITH THINGS SHE ALREADY KNOWS HOW TO DO. Mr. Botsford says I SEE. SO, I SHOULD HELP HER WITH THINGS THAT SHE DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO DO YET, THINGS THAT SHE NEEDS HELP LEARNING. Word Girl exclaims RIGHT! Mr. Botsford says THANKS, WORD GIRL. NOW, HURRY UP AND DEFEAT CHUCK SO I CAN TELL BECKY THE GOOD NEWS AND START HELPING HER AGAIN! Word Girl says GREAT IDEA, Mr. BOTSFORD! Huggy jumps on her back. They fly towards the sandwich truck Mr. Botsford says GO GET 'EM, WORD GIRL! I'LL BE RIGHT HERE, HELPING YOU... BY NOT HELPING... YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN. Plays The image changes to Chuck and his mother arguing in the sandwich truck. A number of sandwiches are on ledge of the truck. Chuck's Mom says DON'T YOU TELL ME I DON'T KNOW HOW TO MAKE A SANDWICH. Chuck says WAIT A MINUTE, WERE WE ALWAYS THIS HIGH UP OFF THE GROUND? The truck floats into the air Chuck's Mom says I DON'T THINK SO... She yells WHOAAAA! Word Girl holds the truck over her head while flying She says I'LL TAKE THIS FOOD TRUCK TO GO... TO JAIL - HA! Chuck says HUH, MAYBE I COULD SELL SANDWICHES IN JAIL... BUT NOT THESE ONES; YOU DID THEM WRONG, MA. The Narrator says THE NEXT DAY, AT THE PARK... It is a sunny day. There are a group of people flying kites in the distance. Becky holds a spool of string and says THANKS FOR TEACHING ME HOW TO FLY A KITE, DAD. While holding an orange kite Mr. Botsford says BECKY, I'M GLAD TO HELP. OKAY, WHEN I SAY, GO, I WANT YOU TO RUN REAL FAST AND THEN I'LL LET GO OF THE KITE. READY? Becky says READY! Mr. Botsford says GO! Becky runs across the field. The kite rises into the air The Narrator says AND SO, ONCE AGAIN, WITH CHUCK'S CRIME SPREE STOPPED, TIM BOTSFORD, NEIGHBOURHOOD ASSISTANT, IS ABLE TO SPEND TIME ASSISTING HIS FAVOURITE GIRL IN THE NEIGHBOURHOOD... Mr. Botsford exclaims PULL ON THE STRING, BECKY! PULL ON THE STRING, PULL ON THE STRING; YOU'RE DOING FINE, YOU'RE DOING FINE. He jumps up and down. The Narrator says WITH STUFF SHE ACTUALLY NEEDS HELP WITH. GOODBYE FOR NOW, LOYAL VIEWERS. HERE'S HOPING NOTHING WILL PREVENT YOU FROM WATCHING THE NEXT EXCITING EPISODE OF WORD GIRL! The octopus kite gets stuck in a tree. The porcupine sits on a branch next to it. Becky sighs. Mr. Botsford places a helmet on Becky’s head. She prepares to climb.